¿Con amor o sin amor?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya, no sabía cuando había olvidado la culpa y la vergüenza. Lo único que sabía era que no importaba que sucediera, ella estaría ahí dispuesta para él, para que la tomará y reclamara como suya a pesar de que en publico ella era de otro. A ella le gustaba más con amor pero nunca le diría que aquello quería decir que lo prefería a él.


_**La verdad ni idea de porque este OS simplemente la idea se me vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo. No es lo único que subiré en estos días tengo otros pequeños escritos que surgieron de mi amable (claro) inspiración.**_

**Advertencias**

• Semi UA (Universo Alternativo)

• OoC en algunos personajes

• Situaciones de carácter sexual

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_¿Con amor o sin amor?_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Gimes su sombre su nombre mientras acaricia tu interior, estás atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, entre sus caricias y su indiferencia.

—**Ahora respóndeme Juvia**— su voz se oye tan ronca y demandante que no puedes ni pensar.

Él sigue penetrándote, con fuerza, con pasión, con rencor. Todo al tiempo que te lleva al más exquisito placer que has sentido.

En tu mente ya no hay espacio para nada más, ni Lyon ni tú misma tienen cabida ahora. Porque no importa que hagas siempre terminas entre sus sábanas.

Tampoco te interesa pensar que al amanecer la culpa y la vergüenza abrumaran tu corazón, no importa que al despertar tengas que fingir que nada sucede entre los dos, que tu estas enamorada de otro hombre.

Porque siempre ha sido él, sin importar nada más.

—**¡Responde!**—exige mientras marca tu cuerpo, sabes que has estado demasiado tiempo callada y eso no es de su agrado.

_¿Cómo te gusta más? ¿Con amor o sin amor?_

No quieres contestar y esa es la verdad, no puedes decirle que es a él a quién prefieres. No cuando eres la novia de su hermano, o más bien, la prometida de su hermano.

Te niegas a darle la satisfacción de saber que — aún cuando le juraste a la cara que ya no sentías nada por él— sigues perdidamente enamorada. Y aún así sabes que es inútil intentar callar porque el que estés ahí gozando de la unión de sus cuerpos deja en evidencia tus sentimientos.

Y maldices a la vida por haberlo puesto en tu camino, por dejar que lo amaras de tal forma. Y también le odias a él, por ponerte en tal situación, por no dejarte olvidarlo justo como te juraste la última vez que le declaraste tu amor.

—**Atrévete a decirme que lo prefieres a él, Juvia**— dijo y sentiste sus dientes enterrarse en tu hombro, gritas de dolor y excitación, no sabes porque te gusta tanto verlo así.

Mentira, lo sabes y lo sabes muy bien. Te gusta provocarlo, todo como venganza por lo que te ha hecho; también es por ello que no has dejado al mago de Lamia Scale, aun cuando sabes que después de casada seguirás con aquel juego.

—**A Juvia le gusta más con amor**— le contestas por fin, sabes que no lo entenderá, que pensará que es de Lyon del que hablas. Nunca sabrá que es de él al que te refieres, y ya poco te lástima que él solo te vea como una adquisición, un trofeo, una batalla ganada más contra su hermano.

Porque para ti siempre que se acostaban lo hacían con amor, quizá solo de tu parte pero siempre era así.

Gray empuja más adentro y tu ya no puedes aguantar más tiempo, arañas su espalda y te rindes al éxtasis que sus acomedidas te causan. Aun cuando tú has terminado él sigue embistiéndote, estas exhausta pero sabes que tampoco aguantará demasiado.

En efecto, sientes como te llena con su esencia y sonríes con ironía, porque ya te ha marcado tantas veces que no hay una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no haya tocado.

Se tumba sobre ti, con su cara oculta en el espacio entre tu cuello y hombro. El sonido de sus respiraciones es lo único que llena el silencio, te quitas su cuerpo de encima y te levantas para vestirte; lo haces con calma pues no tienes prisa y tampoco es como si no sintieras la mirada de Gray en tu espalda.

Una vez lista sales de la habitación porque el juego ha terminado, al menos por hoy. Mañana comenzará de nuevo. Antes de salir sientes su presencia tras de ti.

—**¿Cómo te gusta más? ¿con amor o sin amor?**— y ahí está de nuevo aquella pregunta, la misma que te hizo el primer día en que caíste en su cama.

Sonríes sin saber la razón pero igual volteas a verle.

—**Juvia ya ha contestado**— es la primera vez que le preguntarás — **Gray-sama**— lo ves sorprenderse por cómo le has llamado puesto que desde que comenzaste a salir con Lyon él paso a ser "_Gray-san_"— **¿Cómo le gusta más? ¿con amor o sin amor?**— no esperas una respuesta, no la necesitas, sales de aquella casa prometiéndote a ti misma que será la última vez.

Pero sabes que no es así.

Aunque ambos lo nieguen...

Lo prefieren con amor.

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

_**Espero que no lo encontraran confuso o algo así, la verdad ni idea de donde situar esto (por eso lo del semi UA XDD) pero igual me encanto escribir esto jaja.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
